Sólo otro atardecer
by Palin Mounet
Summary: One Shot... Ren x Tamao...Ante un atardecer, la mente sólo te permite pensar en lo más profundo, en aquello que no te deja ver las cosas con claridad, que te detiene y te hace tan inseguro...


_**Sólo un atardecer**_

-No, todo está perfecto, no ocurre nada- son las palabras que acabo de escuchar salir de mi boca.

El sonido del viendo corriendo juguetón entre las hojas me acaricia el pelo, quitándome el lazo que lo sujeta. Una cascada rosa se interpone entre mis ojos y tu figura.

La aparto con prisa, no quiero que eso me estorbe. Estás ahí, sentado junto a mí, al lado, a mi lado. Recostado en el enorme tronco del árbol, como si fuera un cómodo sillón. No entiendo como, pero todo lo que haces parece perfecto, tranquilo, fácil. A los ojos de la gente, eres alguien tan serio, tan cínico, tan… perfecto.

Un ser que los demás, al igual que yo, creen no tener derecho a contemplar. El corazón bombea sangre a mil por hora dentro de mi pecho. Y noto donde se acumula la mayor parte de esa sangre: Mis mejillas están tibias. Demasiado.

Miro hacia otro lado tratando de refrescar un poco el rostro, esperando de verdad que no te hayas dado cuenta.

Te vuelvo a mirar de rojo. Sigues ahí tumbado, con los ojos cerrados que momentos antes miraban al cielo claro, solo tapado por algún jirón de nube extraviada.

Eran esos ojos los que me habían turbado hacía unos instantes. Unos ojos de un color que no sabría describir con certeza. Me pierdo en algún tono entre el fulgor de los soles de las leyendas, y el oro más brillante y nuevo que jamás haya visto. Sin embargo, están tapados por un velo de frialdad que no puedo penetrar.

Y debo admitir que lo he intentado. Aún cuando sé que voy a sonrojarme, tropezar, o tartamudear de esa forma que tanto te desagrada, intento ver qué hay detrás de esa fachada.

Quizá escondas algún sentimiento. Esa es una de esas cosas por las que daría todo para conocerlas.

Tú, sintiendo… Parece imposible. Sin querer, se me ha formado una tonta sonrisa en los labios, pero que no puedo apartar. Pero, de verdad, la idea de imaginarte a ti, Ren Tao, sintiendo algo por alguien, por algo… Me resulta tan fantasiosa como mis propios sentimientos, que, al menos, sé que son tan ciertos como que ahora mismo estoy sentada a tu lado.

Me acomodo el pelo algo mejor. Empiezo a pensar que sólo quiere taparme tu visión. De repente, has abierto los ojos. No para mí, sino para ese cielo eterno que se abre para nosotros, por encima de nuestras cabezas, y por encima de la copa de este viejo árbol. No me equivocaba: Ese color es tan… Atrayente.

Sé que está mal penar todo esto, pero no puedo evitarlo. Otra vez esa tibieza en mis mejillas… ¿Y todo esto lo causa sólo el color de tus ojos? Dejo escapar un suspiro mientras me abrazo para entrar en calor, sin dejar de observarte. Imagina todo lo que podrías hacer conmigo si de verdad me miraras… Haría cualquier cosa que me pidieras, aunque fuera la más horrible de las cosas.

Tus cabellos violáceos, que ahora vuelvo a mirar atormentada, son tan oscuros como la noche. Un oscuro elegante, me parece a mí. Siempre me lo ha parecido, desde que éramos niños. Y su tacto es muy suave… Esto es un secreto, pero te toqué el pelo cuando te caíste hace unos meses. Lo hice para acariciarte y calmarte, noté que estabas tenso, airado, irritado… Pero también para sentir su tacto.

Es un tacto extraño, de esos que nunca se olvidan, como una seda. A veces me pregunto por qué nunca me dejas tocar tu piel. Quizá sea que puedo ensuciarla... No me extrañaría, soy demasiado torpe. Podría… No. Es mejor así. Cuanto más alejado esté mi cuerpo del tuyo, tanto mejor. Sé que te incomoda y exaspera que te toquen.

Tu mirada parece haberse ablandado mirando algo en el cielo. Miro en tu misma dirección, para ver de qué se trata.

No veo nada, mas que ese azul rosáceo propio del comienzo del atardecer. Ahora entiendo a qué se debe ese amago de sonrisa: Un recuerdo.

Me pregunto que será… Pero no me atrevo a preguntarte. Pareces tan tranquilo así… Que no quiero incomodarte con mis palabras. Siempre pareces tan... tenso. Como si libraras algún tipo de lucha interior.

Las pocas veces que me has hablado de ello, yo te he escuchado con mucho interés. Sé que tienes una familia a la que odias, menos a una hermana a la que hace mucho que no ves. Y sé que tienes una señal que te hará saber cuándo debes volver junto a ellos…

Ese tatuaje en la espalda. Un escalofrío me ha recorrido todo el cuerpo al recordarlo, y se me ha erizado todo el vello de la piel. Un oscuro tatuaje que me enseñaste hace ya mucho tiempo.

Sé que es un enorme voto de confianza, y me juré a mi misma que te iba a demostrar que era digna de ello. Me pregunto cuánto te dolió que te lo hicieran, y si te duele todavía… A veces veo en tus gestos que te duele, como si te abrasara… Quisiera curarte, pero no me atrevo. Parece ser una carga que tú mismo te has impuesto.

De repente, te noto a mi lado. Ni siquiera me he dado cuenta de que te hayas movido y estés tan cerca de mí. Pero al notar que algo me cubría los hombros me he sobresaltado. Miro lo que me has puesto sobre los hombros: es una chaqueta azul oscuro.

La tuya.

Sé que me sonrojo porque me miras algo extrañado. Siempre que me sonrojo me miras así, como si no comprendieras bien los sentimientos que alguien puede tener o expresar a los demás.

-Me pareció que tenías frío. No es bueno que salgas así. Deberías abrigarte más- tus palabras son frías, sin tono de voz explícito.

Es una de tus características, y no puedo evitar sonreírte agradecida. Ese tono de voz carente de emoción, de vida. Como si no te importara nunca nada sobre lo que estás hablando. Nunca he conocido a nadie capaz de mantener la calma tan férreamente.

-Gracias- consigo decirte sin tartamudear.

-De nada- tu respuesta me llega baga, y sin mucho entusiasmo.

Te vuelves a sentar a mi lado. Esta vez mucho más cerca, y no puedo evitar ponerme nerviosa, ni que todos los músculos de mi cuerpo se tensen a la vez al notar tu presencia tan cerca. Cuando terminas de sentarte, apoyas de nuevo la espalda en el tronco del viejo árbol, y, como por casualidad, tu mano se posa sobre la mía.

Otra brisa de viento.

Los dedos de mi mano se han crispado ante tu contacto. No con miedo, sino por la sorpresa de que me hayas tocado. Tu piel está extrañamente cálida. No, miento, fría… Miento otra vez. No puedo describirlo.

-Tienes la piel muy suave. – te oigo decir en voz muy baja, sin dejar de mirar el cielo infinito.

Me vuelvo hacia ti, extrañada de que esas palabras salgan de tu boca, aunque debo asentir que me siento de lo más halagada.

Nunca me hubiera imaginado a Ren Tao diciendo eso. Mis pensamientos son cada vez más rápidos y confusos, y así no entiendo ni yo misma lo que me digo. Sólo sé que el sonrojo de mis mejillas se acentúa conforme pasan los instantes contigo, los minutos. Lo cierto es que ya no sé cómo corre el tiempo aquí, en esta colina apartada de todo, perdida entre una arboleda que parecía encantada desde el parque.

Y como por instinto, muevo un poco mi mano, deslizándola por debajo de la tuya, saliendo de tu trampa. No quiero que pienses, Ren, que quiero aprovecharme de la casualidad de que tu mano esté sobre la mía. Podría parecerte maleducado por mi parte, y no quiero que pienses algo así de mi.

Sin embargo, a una velocidad, que estoy segura, ningún otro ser humano menso excepcional habría podido alcanzar, volviste a coger mi mano, mientras entrelazabas tus dedos con los míos.

Estoy segura de que notabas el calor en mis manos. Todo fruto de tu contacto. No sé qué hacer, ni qué decir, y mucho menos cómo actuar ahora. Me siento como una niñ.

-¿Estás nerviosa?- me preguntas on algo de ironía.

Lo capto en tu tono de voz. Después de tanto entrenarme, algo he aprendido a entrever de tus palabras.

Aunque sólo atino a asentir con la cabeza a pesar de mi acierto. Tampoco me atrevo a mirarte directamente a los ojos. Tengo miedo de quedar atrapada en ellos y no poder desviar la vista, como ya me ha pasado antes.

-No tienes por qué. Sabes que yo nunca te haría daño- sus palabras me desconciertan completamente.

-¡Por supuesto que lo sé!- exclamé algo herida. ¿Cómo podía creer que yo pensaría algo así de él?- Yo sé que tú no serías capaz de hacer daño a nadie…- conseguí susurrar, al darme cuenta de lo elevado de mi tono de voz.

Su rostro, que hasta ahora miraba el cielo, ahora más rosado que azul, se volvió hacia mí. Lo supe en cuanto sentí sobre mi rostro esa turbadora mirada dorada, y al ver como cabellos violáceos se movían rebeldes por la brisa que parecía espiarnos.

-Sí que soy capaz de hacer daño, Tamao- mi nombre pronunciado por él no parecía el mismo, pero el resto de la frase me dejó desvelada- Y tú lo sabes- negué con la cabeza con frenesí, aunque sabía que él tenía razón- Sin embargo, a ti… Sería capaz de hacerte muchas cosas- una sonrisa trémula y burlona adornó su rostro al verme tan sorprendida y a punto de decir algo, pero continuó hablando- Pero incapaz de hacerte nada malo.

Su voz sosegada era contraria y completamente opuesta a todo mi ser, que parecía recorrido por constantes hormigueos, escalofríos, sonrojos, y extremo calor. Todavía tenía mi mano sujeta con la suya y yo, desde luego, no quería que cesara el contacto.

Sabía que tenía que decir algo. Era mi turno. ¿Pero qué? ¿Qué se suponía que se debía decir en ocasiones como esta? No sabía cuáles eran las palabras, ni la frase…Ni siquiera estaba segura de recordar todavía cómo se hablaba mi idioma.

¿Qué me ocurría? ¿Es que acaso era muda? No podía hablar, no podía moverme, ni hacer o decir nada… Me sentía tan... Incómoda. Presentía, a pesar de saber que soy algo ingenua y de que sus palabras solían encerrar mucho más de un significado, que él quería decirme algo importante. Pero si yo no decía nada, él no seguiría. Ren no era dado a hablar de sí mismo. Podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que había hablado conmigo de lo que le corroía por dentro.

-Lo sé- conseguí decir. Tenía la boca seca.

-Siempre que me necesites estaré aquí Tamao. No lo olvides.- aquellas palabras tan serias… Algo ocurría. ¿Era allí a dónde quería llegar él?

-Yo también te ayudaré en lo que pueda, Ren- le aseguré, haciendo una leve presión en su mano agarrada a la mía.

Él miró nuestras manos, como absorto en algo que demostraban y que yo no conseguía comprender. Ojalá no fuera tan ingenua y tan simple. Ojalá pudiera entender mejor lo que pasaba por aquella hermética mente.

-Últimamente he estado pensando- comenzó a decir. Más palabras ocultas- las cosas son algo más complicadas de lo que yo me había imaginado. Todo parece volverse en mi contra, a pesar de que mis planes eran perfectos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- no pude contener mi pregunta cargada de ansia.

Él me miró y yo quedé atrapada, como siempre. Como si yo fuera una mariposa, y sus ojos la luz que me hipnotizaba y atraía hacia el abismo.

Porque eso era él: un abismo peligroso pero del que terminas enamorándote por su belleza, por su grandiosidad, por todo el misterio que oculta en lo más profundo, que no puedes alcanzar a ver a pesar de la luz porque está en tinieblas, y tú no puedes traspasarlas. El abismo sólo te mostrará lo que él quiera, pero te mantendrá contenta, llevándote cada vez más adentro, hasta que no puedas salir de él, por culpa de la fascinación y lo vivido a su lado.

-Volveré antes de lo esperado. Será la última prueba, estoy seguro. Después, todo habrá acabado, y podré acabar con todos ellos.- terminó diciendo, con un odio cargado en cada una de sus palabras.

Vi su otra mano cerrarse en un puño, que apretaba con fuerza. Se clavaba las uñas en las palmas.

-No te preocupes. Estoy segura de que todo te irá bien- le sonrío como hacía siempre, dándole ánimos. Sabía que era eso lo que necesitaba ahora- Ve y demuéstrales a todos que ya eres un líder. Que les has ganado, que has pasado todas sus pruebas. Que ya no pueden controlarte. Que eres libre- termino diciendo. Mi voz se había ido apagando poco a poco, pero no dejé que la sonrisa desapareciera de mi rostro.

-¿Crees de verdad que estoy preparado?- la ironía había tratado de tapar la duda en aquella pregunta, pero yo de eso no me di cuenta en aquel momento.

Respondí de corazón, como hacía siempre.

-Por supuesto que sí. Nadie podría ganarte.- le aseguro, con tanto fervor que lo veo sonreír con suspirar con dejadez, mientras sonríe algo cínico.

Yo esperaba de verdad que mis palabras le ayudaran, aunque la congoja que ahora agasajaba mi alma no se disiparía, sino que iría aumentando conforme pasara el tiempo y, en el momento en el que él se fuera, se desataría con toda su furia, triunfando por todo mi ser.

-Yo estaré contigo- le aseguro y le dedico mi mejor sonrisa, tratando de profesarle todo el cariño del que soy capaz.

-Lo sé.

Es lo único que me contesta. Vuelve a mirar al cielo, y yo hago lo mismo, tratando así de contener el raudal de lágrimas que notaba agolparse en mis ojos. No quiero llorar, no ahora que he levantado el ánimo de Ren. No quería que me viera débil, no más débil de lo que era ya. Ya era suficiente. Siempre era él el que tenía que ayudarme. Yo también quiero hacer algo por él, algo que le sirviera.

Ambos miramos el atardecer en silencio. Y yo ya no puedo más, a pesar de todos mis intentos. Las lágrimas salen como balas cristalinas, surcando mi rostro en loca carrera, desobedeciendo las órdenes que tan silenciosamente he tratado de darles. Ren sigue mirando al cielo: Al menos no me ve llorar de esta forma tan infantil.

Estoy segura de que él piensa que soy una niña. Una niña débil, insegura, ingenua. Una tonta que se deja llevar por un tonto sentimentalismo. Y yo había tratado de cambiar tantas veces…, pero nada había dado resultado.

Es tan humillante... De nuevo mis mejillas encendidas. Bajo de nuevo la mirada, tratando de ocultarla entre mis brazos, igual que traté de secar mis lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

El cielo se oscurece muy rápido, aunque todavía puedo ver el resplandor en el horizonte de los últimos rayos de sol. Ren se levanta con agilidad felina de mi lado, soltando mi mano. Me siento sola y desamparada durante un instante ante aquella sensación de pérdida. Se sacude la hierba del pantalón, mientras yo seguía allí, sentada, tratando de ocultar mi rostro.

-No llores. Tan solo es un atardecer- me dice con una voz suave.

Sé que allí hay un significado oculto pero, aquella vez, no tengo fuerza suficiente para tratar de descubrir el significado que encierran.

Se agacha a mi lado y tras mirarme un instante, hace un movimiento negativo con la cabeza, como si hubiera enfurecido por algo o se sintiera avergonzado por algo. Yo más bien opto por lo primero, pero no estoy completamente segura. Respecto a él nunca lo estoy.

-Agárrate- me ordena impasible.

Uno de sus brazos me toma por la cintura, y el otro por debajo de las piernas. En un instante me eleva en el aire, como si yo a penas pesara nada. Esa es otra de sus incontables cualidades: hacía parecer que yo fuera una pluma, me llevaba como si yo no le pesara en absoluto.

Rodeo su cuello con mi brazo, para sujetarme mejor. Procuro no hacerlo con demasiada fuerza, para evitarle molestias o dolor.

-¿Te peso?- le pregunto algo insegura y en baja voz, esperando casi que no me escuchara preguntar.

-No. Si me pesaras, no me ofrecería a llevarte- me contesta, con una frialdad que me deja estática- De todos modos, prefiero llevarte yo a que lo haga otro.

Comienza a caminar conmigo en brazos. Me pregunto qué se sentiría al caminar bajo los rayos de sol de un atardecer. Quizá junto a Ren. Sería una utopía…

Apoyo mi rostro sobre su hombro, y dejo escapar el aire en un suspiro. El calor de mi aliento le da en el cuello, aunque él ni siquiera parece notarlo. No puedo evitar mirar mis piernas inválidas, muertas: Eran una carga para él. ¿Lo soy yo? ¿Acaso toda yo soy una carga?

Vuelvo a suspirar sin querer. Esta vez, veo cómo se le eriza el vello de la piel. Me sonrojo al descubrirlo, trato de respirar menos y procuro dejar escapar el aire hacia otro lado.

-Di… Disculpa- tartamudeo con torpeza, tratando de disculparme.

-No lo sientas- me contesta, sin dejar de mirar al frene a través del camino del parque- Me da calor.

Le miro algo extrañada. Noto cada parte de mi cuerpo que era tocada o simplemente rozada por una suya. ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? ¿Acaso tiene frío?

-¿Tienes frío? Si quieres te devuelvo la chaqueta...- le digo, algo azorada por haberme olvidado de devolvérsela.

-No me has entendido- me dice, deteniéndose de repente. Su ojos dorados parecen demasiado serios- Tú me das calor.

No puedo evitar sonrojarme, y vuelvo esconder mi rostro en el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro. Aquellas palabras, pronunciadas tan lentamente… ¿Yo le daba calor? Sé que no se refiere a calor corporal. Se refiere a su… ¿Alma? ¿A sus sentimientos?

Cierro los ojos con fuerza y sacudo la cabeza un poco, tratando de serenarme y entenderle. Ren es tan complicado…

Entonces, dejo que mis impulsos me guíen o, más bien, mis impulsivos sentimientos.

Me veo de repente agarrar su cuello con algo más de fuerza, y acercar mi boca a él. Le di un suave beso en el cuello, lento y pausado. Un beso tranquilo, con cuidado, con toda la ternura que fui capaz y que rebosaba en mis corazón desde hacía demasiado tiempo. Él se detuvo de nuevo. Me mira, tratando de encontrar mis ojos. ¿Estará enfadado? Quizá esté tan confuso como yo. De todos modos, tímidamente, y tan sonrojada que prefiero no saber cuánto, le devuelvo la mirada. Los ojos brillantes, sobrecogida y temerosa de su respuesta.

Sin embargo sólo veo que su mirada se ablandaba. Hasta me creo capaz de decir que se enternece. Mueve el brazo que rodeaba mi cintura, y me hace acercarme a él. Aquella capacidad que tiene sobre mi, esa fuerza atrayente, hipnótica. Es todo él, su perfecta figura, sus ojos, sus cabellos de noche, la tez de su piel…

Me encuentro frente a él, de pronto, rostro frente a rostro. Mi respiración no es en absoluto sosegada, y a penas puedo parpadear.

-Me gusta cuando te sonrojas…- me susurra, casi parece hasta divertido por mi atrevimiento. No me sonríe. Parecía una confesión, pero sólo sirve para aumentar mi sonrojo aún más.

Sonrío ligeramente. Una sonrisa de verdad. El corazón me da un vuelco. Me está sonriendo. A mí. Y entonces, poco a poco, noto como se está acercando. No sé qué hacer, sólo noto cómo mis ojos se cierran, teniendo como última visión dos hechizantes orbes dorados.

Y en un instante que, juro, fue el más increíble de mi vida, siento cómo sus labios se posan con sutileza sobre los míos, y acarician mi boca con cuidado y parsimonia. Incitante, tentador, sensual. No creo que existan palabras para describir lo que siento en estos instantes.

No sé muy bien cómo, pero empiezo a contestar tu beso, mi querido Ren. Tus labios son fríos, y noto cómo arden al contacto con los míos. Y, entonces, en lo que me parece una fracción de segundo, cortas el beso.

Mi respiración intranquila estaa agitada, y a sangre circulaba haciéndome daño por mis labios, que debían estar hinchados por tu culpa. Me miras con tus ojos chispeantes ahora, de un tono tu mirada que no sabría calificar de ninguna manera.

-Te quiero- te susurro, tan de repente que me sorprendo tanto como tú al decírtelo.

-Yo también- es tu voz la que oigo, y espero que no haya sido fruto de mi imaginación.

Me abrazo a ti, y sigues caminando, tan tranquilo y elegante el paso como si no hubiera pasado nada. Parece que sólo mi corazón ha vivido un momento demasiado intenso.

De repente, arqueas la espalda con repentina actitud fría, seria. Te detienes durante un tiempo tan nimio que ni siquiera estoy segura de que sea cierto. Pero sí que lo es, porque veo tus labios, que recién he probado, curvarse en una mueca de dolor casi imperceptible.

Es la cicatriz. Lo sé. Te acaba de doler, y ha debido de ser un dolor intensísimo, porque tu rostro, normalmente de piedra, parece incapaz de controlar el dolor que te invade.

-¿Entiendes ahora por qué debo irme? ¿Entiendes ahora por qué tengo _eso_ en la espalda?- tus palabras son preguntas que casi me resultan agónicas.

Lo llamas _eso_, a tu tatuaje. No es la primera vez. Nunca te he escuchado llamarlo de otra forma. Lo odias, lo sé. Sin embargo, ahora lo entiendo todo. Como si el tupido velo de uno de tus miles de secretos se apartara al fin para dejarme comprender una parte de ti. Asiento con lentitud.

-Sí, lo entiendo- te digo, y ahora pareces mucho más relajado.

Con cuidado y lentitud, desplazo mi mano hasta tu espalda, donde comienzo a trazar círculos con toda la suavidad y ternura de las que soy capaz de mostrar.

Espero, querido Ren, que esto amaine el dolor que sientes tan dentro de ti. Espero que algún día, puedas compartirlo conmigo. Y sobretodo, espero…

… Espero no morir antes de que eso ocurra.


End file.
